Always the Bridesmaid
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: "It's just the two of us now, both of our siblings have joined the world of the married. Does it make you feel sad?"  "Nah, not me. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Greens, mentioned Reds and Blues


**This is my first Powerpuff Girls story, I've been in a huge kick since I read _More Than Human_, wrote this ages ago and decided to post it. It's no Shakespeare, but hopefully it's decent. Was just an idea I had floating around. Once I finish _The Life of a Bee _and _Three Guys_ I'm hoping to do a multi-chapter of the RRB and PPG, until next time ^-^**

**And please review, not only is it common courtesy, but it can make my day.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and tried to keep from fidgeting; I couldn't help it, I was bored, I was cold and I hated the dress I had to wear. Bubbles had described it as 'a chiffon A-line gown with a V-neckline, empire waist accented with bow and an open back'. All I knew was it was some pinky red colour and showed more of my chest that I ever would have liked. I had to hand it to Blossom though, it was still very classy despite how much of my upper body was showing.<p>

I still didn't like it though. I liked the curled bun twisty thing they had done to my hair even less. When Blossom announced she was getting married she also told me I'd have to grow my hair long for the wedding. I found the chemical X in us made our hair grow really fast, I got my hair cut every three or four weeks just to keep it chin length, how I liked it. In the year between then and now my hair had grown down to the middle of my back.

Sighing again I drummed my manicured nails on the table. The things we did for our sisters. I liked Bubbles' wedding better. The dress I had to wear had been electric blue with a short puffy skirt. And she'd let me keep my hair the way I liked it.

"Hey Grumpy, what's your problem?" I glanced up and saw Butch, my best friend and secret love, take the seat next to me.

"Nothing," I said with a shrug looking back at the dance floor, watching my sisters and their husbands dance. "Just how I always knew Bubbles and Boomer would get married, I mean they bonded instantly back in high school with their art and music stuff. But Brick and Blossom? Never saw it coming, I mean they're so competitive and they always seem to be arguing."

"Everyone expresses their feelings differently," Butch replied as he punched me in the arm to emphasize his point, I returned it with one of my own and stuck my tongue out. "C'mon, let's have a dance." He stood and tugged at my arm, but I remained where I was.

"You know I hate dancing," I told him. I danced once at Bubbles' wedding with the professor and that was more than enough for me.

"You will have one dance with me or I swear to god Buttercup I will drag you out on that floor myself kicking and screaming if I must." I groaned, but stood and let him lead me. To my surprise we didn't go to the dance floor, but to the balcony. We could still hear the music, but there was no one else around. "So you don't hurt anyone," he teased, earning himself another punch. Butch winced slightly, but took my hands and placed them on his shoulders before putting his own on my back as I heard a familiar strain of music begin.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth."<em>

"And then there were two," Butch said softly as we slowly rotate on the spot.

"What?"

"It's just the two of us now, both of our siblings have joined the world of the married. Does it make you feel sad?" I thought about it for a moment, wondering why he was being so serious for a change and let my head rest on his chest. As I listened to his heart beat I realized I did feel a little sad. I never really dated in school. I dated Mitch for a while, most of grade elven, but after a while we decided it wasn't working out and called it quits. That was when I realized I had feelings for Butch.

"Nah, not me. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride," I joked.

"You make a great bridesmaid. That dress, it's um, it looks really great on you." I feel my cheeks heat up as I'm suddenly aware of how warm and gentle his hands are on my bare skin. It's strange, we've been friends for years, but this is the first time he's ever touched me like this.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..." _I lean back and look at him, surprised to hear him singing softly. He has such a nice singing voice, I can't believe I've never heard it before.

I'm not really sure who started it, but somehow we were kissing. It wasn't anything like when I had been with Mitch. I felt IT. That single perfect moment everyone always talks about in movies. When we kissed everything around us seemed to dim and all I could focus on was him, Butch, and suddenly I knew he was the only one I ever wanted to kiss. As we pulled away for breath I nervously smiled, I was so scared that he'd get mad or say it didn't mean anything. Instead he smiled back and surprised me again.

"God Buttercup, I've wanted to do that for a very long time." As we begin to kiss again I can't help but think maybe I won't always be the bridesmaid after all.


End file.
